A Wicked Encounter
by muzicjunky
Summary: A young second year Slytherin finds himself being drawn to unravel the secrets of the Forbidden Forest, only to find that he cannot complete his search for a wicked encounter.


The wind rippled uncontrollably across the canopy of the trees bordering the Forbidden Forest as a young boy hurriedly made his way across the grassy plain of golden yellows and bright greens. He cast a worried look towards the solemn hut of the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, and noticing no movement in the enclosed hut, scampered closer towards the overbearing forest.  
_Why am I drawn to this end of the forest?_ He kept asking himself as he inched closer and closer to the forest entrance. Upon meeting the cooled air rushing from within the forest, he heaved a great sigh and reached into his amber colored robe signifying his allegiance to the Slytherin house and pulled out a darkened mahogany wand about seven and a quarter inches in length and raised it directly in front of him.  
Shaking uncontrollably, the young boy lifted his left foot and took one step into the deep abyss of leaves and trees. His blackened shoe, so neatly polished the morning of, crunched awkwardly on the dying leaves carpeting the floor of the forest. This sudden sound caused the boy to jump back in alarm as his emerald eyes shimmered with fear, darting left and right for signs of any movement.  
Feeling the need to go on, he raised his wand once more, grasped a huge gulp of air and murmured, "_Lumos_," causing the tip of his dark wand to expunge a faint glimmer and to cast a luminescent glow upon a small surrounding patch of forest.  
Now more confident with the aid of light, the young student of Hogwarts creeped deeper into the forest, full of wonders told and unknown. Unsure of what lay ahead of him, he continually tried to keep his wits about him, but even the slightest shiver from a bush, or the casual flash or two piercing red eyes darting from treetop to treetop freaked him to the point of losing his wand in the leafy carpet of wheat.  
Hearing a sudden jolt behind him, the boy swung around only to notice the nostrils of a horse bearing down upon him. He eyes swelling with fear and disbelief, he elevated his wand to inspect the creature and noticed a human torso attached to the beast. Only two words rampaged through his stunned brain at this moment: centaur; run.  
Tripping on an uneven root behind him, the student collapsed heavily upon the ground, crawling backwards into a darkened clearing as the centaur slowly paced towards him. Trying to remember all his spells, the second year student ran every lesson he had ever taken through his mind and remember the spell for stunning a creature: _Stupefy_.  
So, with haste, the boy whipped his wand towards the muscle-bound chest of the creature and shrieked, "_Stupefy_," as loud as his little lungs could manage. Instantly, a red beam somewhat resembling a laser zipped out of his wand and hit the centaur in the chest.  
Expecting the centaur to fall and for him to make a hasty exit, the boy stumbled to his feet and made a cross around the centaur, but his spell had only temporarily confused the creature. Now its fathomless black eyes seemed to be ablaze with passion and anger. Sensing the boy running, the centaur reared up on its hind legs and sped off in a gallop towards the fleeing child.  
There's the exit, ran through the boy's mind as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Dipping under branches, skirting uprooted roots, and dodging blows from trees seeming anxious to slow his progression down, the boy darted through the dense forest, constantly hearing the ever-closer hoofs of the centaur on his tail. In a last ditch attempt to save himself, the boy whirled around and aimed his wand at the legs of the centaur as he once again summoned the spell, _Stupefy_.  
The legs of the rampaging beast froze momentarily as the boy hastily turned tail and scurried out of the forest. Making his way back the castle, he glanced backwards only to see the two eyes of the centaur piercing through the trees and prodding the boy to return another dark night, when he would then meet his doom. 


End file.
